


Stay With Me

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Jared, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a young omega and his parents have found him a mate. But Jensen's in love with Jared and he won't give up without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> title is because I've been obsessively listening to Sam Smith and i'm so in love jfc <333  
> sorry for any errors, I re-wrote and edited so many times I lost count and alsdfjaslkjdf gahhh. Being a perfectionist and a writer is a curse.  
> also, this is written kind of different with time-jumps and sort of a snapshot type style but I think it's pretty easy to understand tbh

"This isn't fair!" Jared screams; his voice is hoarse from crying and he can feel snot dripping from his nose but doesn't have the energy to wipe it away. 

He's quickly approaching his 18th birthday. His first heat. 

"Jared Tristan," Alpha Padalecki warns.

"NO! NO! You can't make me do this! I refuse. It's an archaic, outdated tradition and I won't be a part of it. I _won't_." He scoffs at the thought of arranged matings. He's already found his perfect mate.

Jared's mother, the most calm beta in the entire world, steps between the two angry men, gently shushing her only son.

"You can't refuse, darling. That's not how this works. You know that. You're special, Jared. You're an omega and it's time for you to mate. It's for your own good." She sighs sadly. "Your safety is our top priority, Jared. And we know Ty will treat you right. He's a very nice alpha."

"Mom, please," he begs.

"I'm sorry, pup. This is going to happen whether you like it or not."

His parents leave the room without another word, officially ending the discussion.

The door clicks shut and he falls to his knees sobbing.

When he feels like he can breathe again, he pulls his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands.

Hearing the deep voice of his boyfriend instantly calms him but he knows the worst is still ahead.

"Jensen," he chokes. "We need to talk. Meet me in an hour?"

*

They first met at the river, two years ago. They've hung out there every day since; it's their spot.

It's technically a forbidden place; it's not pack territory and therefore, considered dangerous. Werewolf hunters lurk on the edges of pack territories, watching, hoping to catch a wolf that was outside of its territory, where they're safe from hunters. 

The river also divided the Padalecki Pack territory from the Morgan Pack and for decades now, the two packs had been out of contact. It was easier, safer that way; leaving pack territory came with too many risks and the cost outweighed the benefits so no one dared to leave their own territory. 

Except for Jared; the river was Jared's favorite spot. He'd discovered it as a young pup, by accident, when he'd went running off on his own and stumbled upon the crystal clear stream; the clean, cool water coupled with the big shady trees had enticed Jared. It was peaceful and so beautiful, like something straight out of a fairy-tale.

Sometimes he'd play in the water in his wolf form and other times he'd sneak away after school in his human form and just prop up against his favorite tree and read for hours.

Things changed when he turned 16.

He showed up one evening to find a green-eyed wolf drinking from his river.

Jared was enchanted at first sight; partly because of the wolf's beauty and also because he'd never dared to dream that he'd meet someone new, someone brave enough to go against the norm and leave pack territory and explore new places.

It was a large wolf, obviously an alpha, with wide green eyes and soft white fur.

The green-eyed wolf had looked startled and ready to bolt, caught with his hand in the cookie jar; or in this case, with his snout in the river. The wolf had almost run off but Jared had set his backpack down and held his hands out in surrender, trying to coax the wolf to come closer.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you..." Jared soothed. "I'm a were, too."

The wolf whiffed the air, nose twitching. He must have approved of the smell because he then waded through the small river, trotting over to Jared and shook off without warning once he reached Jared's side.

Jared laughed as he tried to shield himself from the flying drops of water.

He held his hand out for the wolf to sniff and laughed as a wet nose nuzzled his palm then affectionately licked his hand.

"I'm Jared," he greeted, scratching the wolf behind the ears.

That was just the beginning.

*

Jared is almost 18 now, his first heat quickly approaching. 

Jared can't tell you how long he's loved Jensen. It feels like forever; his day isn't complete without talking to Jensen. They text each other all the time and talk on the phone, IM, and when they can sneak away, they meet up at the river. Sometimes they cuddle up together and read or just talk and other times they'll play, running around and chasing each other in their wolf forms. Jensen likes to watch Jared trip over his own paws and Jared is especially fond of Jensen when he brushes his chestnut fur. Human or wolf, Jensen is his best friend and he's never loved anyone more. Jared can't even remember his life without Jensen. 

Life without Jensen is unfathomable.

*

Jensen is already waiting by the time Jared arrives, green eyes flitting over every part of Jared to make sure he's okay.

Physically, he's fine.

Jared clings to Jensen, long arms snaking around his boyfriend's waist, burying his head in Jensen's shoulder. They stand there like that for what seems like hours but in reality is only a few minutes.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

"My parents found a mate for me."

Jared feels more than he hears Jensen's growl; his entire body is tensed up and ready for a fight, the dominant alpha part of his brain furious at the thought of anyone else touching what he considers to be _his_ and the 'human boyfriend' part is pretty pissed off, too.

"Who?"

"Ty Olsson."

Jensen presses his nose to Jared's neck, breathing deep as if he's trying to memorize the scent. His hands gently rub Jared's back, using the familiar gesture to try to comfort the both of them.

Jared chokes on a sob as tears leak from his closed eyes. 

Ty Olsson is a genuinely nice guy, one of the most well-respected alphas in the Padalecki pack. He's smart and attractive, only 6 years older than Jared. Ty will make a wonderful mate. But Jared doesn't love him,  _can't_ love him. 

He's so in love with Jensen. He'll never stop loving Jensen. 

But Jared knows that he has to mate before he turns 18, or else he'll be in danger once his first heat comes; if unmated alphas smell him in heat, they'll go nuts. He could be raped, claimed without his consent, even killed. He's heard too many horror stories to think he'd be safe without an alpha.

His parents only arranged this mating with Ty to keep him safe, so he can live a comfortable life. He understands that. 

That doesn't mean he has to like it. 

It doesn't mean he has to go through with it.

*

"I've found a mate for myself," Jared says over dinner.

Alpha Padalecki laughs and Momma almost spits out her wine.

"And who, may I ask, did you find that's a better candidate that Ty?" Alpha asks condescendingly.

"Jensen Ackles. From the Morgan Pack."

All attention is on him now and Alpha is more angry than Jared's ever seen him, nostrils flared and face red.

"Jared," Momma cries. "Did you leave pack territory?"

Jared nods and tries to bury his guilt when he sees his mother's terrified expression.

"JARED TRISTAN, THAT'S DANGEROUS! How could you be so stupid?" Alpha roars, jumping out of his seat and towering over the dinner table. The plates rattle as Alpha slams his fist down to emphasize his anger. "THE HUNTERS COULD'VE KILLED YOU. OR WORSE--"

"We have these rules for a reason, pup. What if something had happened to you?" Momma cuts in.

"I'm fine," Jared insists. He hides his shaking hands in his lap. He knows what he did was dangerous and that he went against everything he's ever been taught. But it was worth it. Meeting Jensen, falling in love, finding his true mate. It was worth it. He wouldn't change a thing. "And I want to mate with Jensen Ackles."

Alpha sighs. 

"Your mating ceremony to Ty is in two days. You'd better say your goodbyes to that Ackles boy tonight because you're not going to see him ever again, Jared. That's final." He sits back down, picks up his fork and resumes eating, acting like he didn't just wreck Jared's world.

Jared rushes to his room before they can see the tears in his eyes. 

*

"I can't do this, Jensen. I can't."

"Shhh, baby," Jensen tries to soothe; inside, he's a mess too, ready to rip the world apart as long as he and Jared can stay together.

Their foreheads are pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, their eyes squeezed shut tight as if they can block out the world around them and just stay in this moment forever.

"I don't wanna do this, Jen," Jared sobs, clutching Jensen tighter. 

"I know," Jensen whispers. "God, I know."

"How can I accept him as my mate? How am I supposed to do this when I know I'll never love him...he'll never measure up. He'll never be you."

Jared bites his lip to hold in his anguished cries and Jensen pulls him closer, pressing soft kisses to every inch of skin he sees. 

Their trembling hands are entwined and Jensen is holding him so hard it almost hurts but Jared doesn't mind at all.

Jensen murmurs sweet nothings and holds back his own tears, trying to be strong for Jared. 

This is the last time they'll ever see each other.

Somehow, they have to live with that.

*

He finds it after almost 6 hours of searching through stacks of books about pack laws and his eyes are drooping from staring at the small print for so long but he found it and his heart beat doubles as hope rises in his chest.

There are long, complicated rules about mating but one particular practice catches his eye. 

Any alpha can challenge another alpha to a duel; it could be for land, for money...for a mate. It's an older tradition and isn't used much anymore because packs are segregated but Jensen is depending on this.

Jensen changes quickly into his wolf form, running as fast as he can to the Padalecki Territory.

He'd do anything for Jared.

So he's gonna fight for him.

*

"I object to this mating!" Jensen roars. 

There are gasps and murmured questions, everyone wondering who this unfamiliar were is. 

Jensen finally reaches Jared and almost laughs when Jared clings to him, hugging him tightly and peppering kisses on his neck. 

It's so inappropriate in this moment but it's so affectionate and sweet, so _Jared_ , that Jensen just sighs happily and pulls Jared in for a kiss. 

"Jen, what are you doing here?" Jared whispers, awestruck. 

"I'm gonna fight for you. For us." Jensen turns his attention to Ty, who looks confused. "Alpha Olsson, I challenge you to a duel. The winner gets to mate Jared Padalecki."

Ty looks from Jensen to Alpha Padalecki. 

"Um..." Ty shrugs.

"It's legal," Jensen says, pulling out the page from the Were Law book and handing it to Alpha Padalecki.

The Alpha skims through it and then nods begrudgingly.

"Ty?" Jensen asks.

Ty nods, cracking his knuckles.

Jared kisses Jensen one last time, whispering "good luck" against his lips, and then Jensen is left facing Ty, ready for a fight.

"Shift," Alpha Padalecki orders. Then, "Let the duel begin."

*

It starts with an ache deep in his belly and persists for days before Jared even realizes what's happening. But Jensen  _has_ been walking around the house looking suspiciously cheerful and taking lots of deep breaths, inhaling gulps of air, so maybe Jared should've seen it coming. 

 

It really hits him that he's finally got his first heat when he wakes up with the back of his boxers soaked through and he feels hot all over, skin so sensitive he can't even deal with the blankets covering him.

"Jen," he moans, running his fingertips along his hyper-sensitive body, toying with his nipples.

He shivers when he sees his alpha, his _mate_ , in the doorway, looking at him like he's hunting prey.

"Don't worry, babe," Jensen growls, walking towards the bed, "I'm gonna take care'a you." 

Jared gasps when he feels Jensen's strong hands pull off his boxers, then grip his thighs, and pull his legs apart.

"God--oh my--oh," Jared groans when he feels Jensen's tongue tracing circles around his soaking wet rim. 

Jared fists the sheets and bites his lip, feeling shy but more turned on than he's ever been, loving the way Jensen is so worked up because of him.

"Can't wait to knot you, sweetheart. You're so fucking wet."

"Jen, please." 

Jared reaches back and easily slips two fingers in his hole; he feels so empty, so sensitive.

He hears Jensen muttering obscenities and feels his mate's eyes on him as he twists his fingers, trying to get deeper, harder, more.

"Fingers aren't gonna work, baby. Need a cock, don't you?"

"Yeah...yeah, want your cock. Please, alpha," Jared whines, slipping another finger in and crying out when he brushes against his prostate. 

"Jay, you smell so good...been waiting for this for days now...fucking sweet scent driving me crazy." 

Jared looks back to see Jensen stroking his dripping cock, eyes riveted to where Jared's fingers are stretching him open. 

"Fuck me," Jared breathes, removing his fingers and whimpering at the sudden emptiness.

Jensen doesn't waste time, just pushes in, and Jared's eyes fly open wide like he's just seen God. 

"Oh, oh my god, Jensen, Jen!" 

Jensen slides in deep then pulls back out, and Jared is turned on and slightly embarrassed when he hears the wet squelch of his natural slick as Jensen thrusts hard and fast.

Jensen hits his prostate on every thrust and Jared bites into the pillow, ready to scream from the intense pleasure, cheeks pink and hair a mess. 

"Jay--Jare--baby, god...fuck, you feel so good. Gonna knot you. Fill you up with come. You want that, sweetheart? Want my knot? Fuck," Jensen babbles; his thrusts get shorter when he feels Jared's hole clenching around him.

"Jen--" Jared keens. "Want your knot, please, gimme, fuck please--I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, pleasepleaseplease," Jared babbles. It only takes one stroke to his achingly hard dick for him to come, hole clenching around Jensen and leaving them panting for breath as Jensen grinds his hips to get as deep as possible, knot sliding in and making Jared cry out.

"Oh....oh fuck," Jared moans, toes curling in pleasure.

Jensen's hands grip Jared's hips hard enough to bruise and Jared grins when he hears Jensen mumbling praises under his breath as his knot pumps Jared full of come.

There's a few minutes of harsh breathing and wet kisses, but eventually the silence is broken.

"I could get pregnant, you know..." Jared mumbles, clenching his muscles around where Jensen is still buried inside him.

"Yeah. You want that, baby? Want me to breed you? Get your belly full of my pups." Jensen's dick twitches and Jared grins.

"I want that...feels like you do, too."

"I do, Jay. I want everything with you." 

Jared smiles, feeling warm and sated. 

"I love you."

Jensen laughs, leaning down for a kiss.

"I love you, too. I'm so glad you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first a/b/o fic and I'm still sort of new at writing smut so be sure to comment and tell me your thoughts pls <3


End file.
